


Interrupted sleep

by Rileona84



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rileona84/pseuds/Rileona84
Summary: He was just resting at one of the protected camps. It had never been an issue for the last three years in their world of constant darkness. So why should this time be different?Set in the world of ruin and inspired by the Comrades DLC.





	Interrupted sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes made. English is not my native language and I don't have a beta for this short story.

He is not sure what startled him awake. He sits up and looks around. The camp fire has gone out some time while he was asleep. The runes on the campsite give enough light to see the close perimeter and beyond it he can see the daemons prowling around. The campsite itself looks normal and the daemons keep their distance to it. He carefully lies down again to catch upon much needed sleep. 

His eyes almost fall shut again, when it briefly goes completely dark. He jumps to his feet and stares at the glowing runes. A long time nothing happens and he chalks it up to his own imagination. Then the runes flicker out only to glow brightly once more. 

He kneels down, touches one of the glowing lines and watches it flicker again. This isn't good. Once he is back to civilization he has to warn someone that the campsites are no longer reliable. Who knows how long they would last before they will remain dark. He activates his flashlight and starts to gather his things. He can rest within safety of the next hunter HQ. It will do him no good to stay and risk the protection spell to fail while he sleeps.

The runes flicker once more and remain dark. Suddenly his blood feels like ice in his veins. Looking around he sees all daemon eyes focused on him glowing eerily in the dim light of his lamp. More eyes appear, more than he can count. The sound of a rusty door screams through the night...

**Author's Note:**

> When I played Comrades I noticed at the campsite that the lamps were mostly turned outwards and the runes were not glowing and I couldn't help but think how creepy it would be to rest at a camp and the protective barrier falls.


End file.
